A New Day
by Jecir
Summary: An alternate ending to Sailor Moon R. What if Serena had wished for all of those hurt by Berly to be given new life? What would that New Day look like? Senshi/Shittenou One-Shot.


AN: Hi guys! This is an idea I had a long while ago when I watched the final episode of the Beryl arc in the original Japanese. I wondered what the world would have been like had the Shiottenou been reincarnated into normal life the same as the Senshi after Berly was destroyed. I hope you enjoy.

A New Day

By: Jecir

Power surged through the artic air as Princess Serenity battled the evil Queen Beryl for the last time. Both knew that one of them would not walk away from this. It was all or nothing. Princess Serenity held her Moon Crescent Wand high, the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal resonating through her young body, filling her with strength yet taking it away. In her mind's eye, she thought of her friends and all the pain they had endured because of this witch.

She saw Rei, praying in front of a fire, pretending not to notice the tears falling from her closed eyes. She never admitted to the pain that consumed her for weeks after Jadeite's death, but her friends knew. Serena always knew.

Makoto clutching Nephrite's beaten body, tears pouring down her pale cheeks. He had saved her from Zoicite. Now, she was losing him. "Why," she had sobbed as his body faded into dust, "Why does everyone I love die?"

Amy standing in shock, her face paling as she heard the news of Zoicite's death. Beryl had killed him for betraying the Dark Kingdom. She could not understand why it hurt so badly…

Minako kneeling over Kunzite's cold body, his blood pooling around her knees, his head in her lap, his eyes closed. Her hair fell like a curtain around him as she stroked his face, the tears falling in silence. It wasn't fair.

A surge of dark energy brought her back to the present. Her Sailor Senshi had died today on the battlefield, but their hearts had died with their soul mates, and for that, Serenity would never forgive her. Calling forth all her power, Serenity attacked the dark queen. "You will not win, Beryl!" she cried. "Today, you will be eternally judged for all your crimes!"

Queen Beryl laughed. "Do you really think your pathetic crystal can defeat me?"

"No, not just my crystal," Serenity whispered. She could feel them, the spirits of her friends standing by her side. Their power began to fill her, and in her mind's eye, she could hear them crying out, giving their powers to aid hers. Together, they would win!

All the powers of the universe merged within the heart of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Its power drove back the darkness. Queen Beryl cried out in shock and then fear as the light consumed her. The world exploded in a surge of power that consumed the entire artic. Serenity floated at its epicenter, feeling her life force trickle away. She had done it. She defeated Queen Beryl. As she closed her eyes, she saw the bodies of her Senshi strewn over the battlefield. She saw Endymion lying dead in Beryl's thrown room. _I wish…_ She saw them all happy in the Silver Millennium. A stray tear fell from her eye. _I wish I could wake up tomorrow. And things would be back to normal. No powers. No Beryl. No pain. I wish…we could all be happy…_

The world went black.

* * * * *

"Oh no!" Usagi screamed as she shot out of bed. "Why didn't someone wake me up!" She jumped around her room, frantically trying to get dressed, put on her shoes, brush her hair, pick up her bag, and brush her teeth all at the same time. She nearly fell down the stair case, hopping on one leg as she went. She grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen, wailing, "I'm going to be late for school!"

Her mother shook her head and poured her husband some coffee. "That girl…"

Usagi ran as fast as she could, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to get detention again, I know it!"

"Hey, late again, Usagi-chan?" Usagi turned in time to see a grey blur dart past her. Dancing green eyes framed by bouncing strawberry blond curls laughed at her as Yukino Tamaki held up her lunch teasingly.

"Yukino-sempai!" Usagi shrieked, making a grab for her lunch.

Tamaki laughed as he pulled the pink bag out of her reach. "Too slow!"

"Give it back!"

She chased him down sidewalks and through crosswalks, ignoring the population around her. She was focused solely on getting her lunch back. Every single morning he did this to her! It was so mean!

They ran past a temple, not once noticing the exotic dark-haired miko sweeping the top of the stairs. A young man with bright blond hair came running out of the temple behind her, his dark red uniform jacket billowing behind him as he sprinted for the steps, skateboard in hand. He paused long enough to kiss the unsuspecting miko on the cheek.

"Ryo!" Rei screamed, spinning to slap some sense into him,

As he did every morning, Sanada Ryo dodged and grinned cheekily. "Good bye, Rei, dear. I'll be home late. I have practice after class. Don't miss me too much!" With that, he bounded down the stairs, grinning as he heard Rei yell after him, "Try never, you arrogant jerk!"

They neared Juuban Junior High , Tamaki stringing Usagi along with taunts as she kept trying to get her lunch back. Suddenly, the blond hellion vanished, being replaced by an immaculate prince. A prince who was now leaning one long arm against the school's main gate and leaning over a blushing, blue-haired genius. "Ohiyo, Ami-chan."

"Yu-yu-yukino-sempai," Ami stuttered, not able to meet his gaze.

Tamaki lowered his voice to a more intimate level and used his free hand to tilt Ami's face up. "How many times must I tell you to call me Tamaki?"

Ami's face resembled a dark rose. Before she could reply, however, Usagi snatched her lunch out of the distracted Tamaki's hand.

"Ha!" she declared in triumph.

Tamaki ignored her, much too intent on his beautiful Ami-chan.

A red sports car pulled to a stop in front of them. Usagi turned, curious to see who owned such a nice, expensive, foreign car. The passenger side door opened and out stepped a tall brunet in a tan and white uniform. She was clutching a school bag and lunch and looking rather nervous. As she neared the front gate, the driver side window rolled down. "Mako-chan," the driver called. Makoto turned. The driver pulled down his sunglasses. Silver eyes narrowed as he said, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Makoto nodded and smiled. "I'll be fine, Kyouya-niisan. Promise."

Hatake Kyouya did not like it. Makoto should not have had to transfer schools. Had he had his way…Kyouya shook his head. "Very well. Call me if there is any trouble." With that, he pulled away.

Usagi watched, mouth agape. "Sugoi…"

Just then, the bell rang. "No!" Usagi wailed. The four Junior High students ran inside, content in their normal lives.

Kyouya drove off to school, breaking a few traffic laws as he went. He was running late now, which he detested above all things. Still, his sister was worth it. He had adopted Makoto soon after her parents died. He refused to let anything happen to her, and if it meant he would have to break a few laws to ensure her safety, well then…mores the better. He grinned, ran a hand through his long white hair, and ran the red light ahead.

Dark brown eyes observed the red sports car as it flew past, his expression neutral behind his thin rimmed glasses. "Reckless driver," he muttered as he turned back to his book.

"Oh!" Minako moaned, checking her watch for the hundredth time and looking down the street. "Where is the bus?"

"There is traffic today, Aino-san," Unami Seiya commented placidly. He grew quite tired of her constant worrying. It was making it hard for him to read.

"But I'm gonna be late!" she whined.

"As will I," he replied, closing his book. He knew it would now be impossible to continue enjoying the exploration of astrophysics with her in this state. He adjusted the collar of his pristine white uniform, sighing heavily. Even a genius like himself could not fully predict traffic. He would be late for the morning seminar. How unfortunate.

Minako shot him a dirty look. "Stop acting so cocky, Mr. Super Genius! I have a test today!"

"Did you study?"

Minako pouted. "No…"

"Then do not complain."

Minako stamped her foot, folded her arms, and turned her nose up. "Baka!"

Despite himself, Seiya smiled. Just then, the bus pulled up. "After you, Aino-san."

Kyouya turned into the 3rd year parking lot of Juuban High just as a blond 1st year sailed through the gate on a skateboard. Ryo checked his watch. "One minute left," he muttered. He nearly ran into a tall, black-haired 2nd year as he went. "Gomen!" he called, his sky-blue eyes locking momentarily with dark blue ones. Something unspoken passed between them, and then Ryo turned a corner and was gone.

Momaru shook his head. "1st years."

"Momaru-kun!"

Momaru waved as Kyouya trotted towards him. "Hey, Kyouya-kun." They clasped arms. "Thought you wouldn't make it."

Kyouya frowned. "I took Makoto to her new school."

"Worried?" Momaru asked, knowing his friend would never admit it if he was. True to his nature, Kyouya didn't answer. The bell rang as they walked into the main corridor. "See ya at lunch!" Momaru said.

"Very well. Ja."

"Ja!"

The two went their separate ways, both looking forward to the rest of the day.

Little did these two know that soon an evil would descend from the starts to threaten their world. For now, they are content to live in a new day.

The End

AN con. :So, what did you think? The Shittenou are pre-Incomplete/Here Without You/Never Gone models (hence why Seiya can see). Anyway, review with questions and/or general comments. And to everyone wishing this were a continuation of "Wild Stallions in the Night," sorry to say, I can make no promises.

Jecir


End file.
